Feeling Sorry
by Pricat
Summary: DM2. After the defeat of El Macho, the Minions have bad dreams about what a certain serum did to them but get comfort from Gru assuring them they're family


**a/n**

**i saw Despicable Me 2 today and it was awesome and got me back in the fandom.**

**After seeing what the serum had done to the Minions, and that nobody had written a story all about it, I had to write after I had an idea while in the tub.**

**After what happened with El Macho, the Minions have been having bad dreams about El Macho and what the derum had almost done to them, but Gru gives them the comfott they nedd.**

**I will write a longer story later since I have ideas.**

* * *

It was late, around three in the morning and in their living quarters, the Minions were tossing and turning in their beds since it was a few nights after the whole El Macho and the serum thing which had made them sick and had made them forget their family and had almost hurt them, if Dr Nefaro hadn't used the antidote waking up feeling teary, seekig comfort from not not Dr Nefaro, but Gru who they saw as a father.

When they'd been in that strange island, they thought it was a vacation but it was a trick so El Macho could use them against their father and their family but things were okay now, and using the transport chute to leave entering the living room.

Maybe bananas would help them calm down since they were their favourite treat which made them hyper and Gru had rationed it seeing Dr Nefaro there curious.

"What're you doing up?

Go back to bed!" he commanded.

Dave stood firm despite Beibg scared by bad dreams making Dr Nefaro sigh knowing Gru was the only one that showed them who was boss hoping Gru wouldn't be mad at him or Lucy for waking them up.

"Fine but you're gonna regret waking the boss up!" he said seeing them go to Grus room.

* * *

Gru sighed having a bad dream about El Macho almost destroying everything he cared about like his girls and the Minions since seeing what that serum had done to them, since he cared about them just as much as his girls since he had taken them in, made them feel like a family so seeing what El Macho had doe had scared him.

He looked seeing Lucy peacefully sleeping not having nightmares but knew a tough former agent of the Anti Villain League wouldn't let nightmares scare her just like his girls sighing, hearing footsteps hearing growls in his mind's ear.

His heart pounded loudly turning on the lamp seeing not anything evil but his Minions sensing something wrong with them seeing fear in their eyes realising what was wrong.

"Sorry... sorry..." was all they said bursting into tears.

He realised they too had bad dreams about the serum making his heart go out to them because in a way they were kids just like his girls.

He knew that they had been having bad dreams too after the whole El Macho thing knowing they were needing comfort but they couldn"t fit in the bed because they would squish Lucy.

"How about we go to the lab and talk?" he said seeing Stuart nod.

They were going to the underground lab which was where the Minions lived and slept.

He saw them not giving him eye contact making him understand remembering what had almost happened seeing tears leaking from their eyes.

"Guys listen to me.

What happened was very scary, especially... What El Macho did to you since I know you guys would never hurt anybody so seeing you guys mindless and brutish scared me just as much as you.

I-I was worried about you guys as we're family along with Lucy and the girls but it'll be okay, I promise." he said knowing hot chocolate would make them sleepy.

"Stay Here and I'll be back." he said.

Dave nodded as Baby Carl was in his arms sighing.

Later Gru returned with hot chocolate which had marshmallows making them curious but were drinking up and getting sleepy.

"Daddy..." Dave said falling asleep making Gru smile.

His heart melted getting sleepy here because he didn't feel like going back to his room feeling the Minion's arms around him.

"Thanks... Boys..." he said in sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was worried because she didn't find Gru in bed getting up and going downstairs but her worries faded seeing Gru and the Minions asleep knowing they had bad dreams about El Macho and knew they had comforted each other going to make breakfast.

She then saw Gru up understanding that the Minions were part of their huge family and loved them just as much as the girls hearing laughter and yawns.

They saw the other Minipns awake feeling better after the sleep they had gotten making Gru relieved while making banana pancakes hoping things were okay...


End file.
